The inventive concepts relates to a system on chip (SoC), and more particularly, to an SoC including a clock management unit and/or a method of operating the SoC.
A system on chip (SoC) is a semiconductor technology for integrating complicated multifunctional systems into a single chip. Intellectual Properties (hereinafter, IPs), which are provided in the SoC, may be designed to be effectively connected to one another through a system bus.
Regarding the SoC, a clock signal may be provided to various functional blocks including the IPs, and the output of the clock signal may be controlled according to a gating operation based on an operating state of the SoC. For example, an interconnect system may be formed to include various functional blocks (e.g., an IP, an asynchronous bridge, a multiplexer, etc.). The SoC may include a clock management unit that manages a clock signal provided to the interconnect system. Since the clock signal relates to the overall performance of the interconnect system, including the speed and power consumption of the SoC, the management of the clock signal requires an efficient clock gating.